The Ghosts of Mistral (Chapter next week)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We may know about May's fight with team JNPR, but we don't know much about her, this is the tale of BRNZ, their sister team ETON and the 6 way war that nearly destroyed Mistral 3 years before that tournament fight even happened. May Zedong x OC. Rated T for violence, Profanity and death. Updated every other Wednesday. On hold in 1 chapter. This chapter is 700 words.
1. Arrival

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another Story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I Don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Mistrial, 3 years before start of RWBY main series.)**

2 Bullheads flew over the oceans and towardthe city of Wind Path, aboard both VTOLS were two teams of students from Shade Academy, the Huntsmen Academy of Vacuo.

These teams were team ETON and BRNZ, and they had been dispatched by their headmaster to handle a small matter in Mistral.

Little did both teams know that this matter wasn't small by any imagination and that it would last far longer then they had thought it would.

17-year-old May Zedong looked through the scope of _Lucky Shot_ , her sniper rifle as she turned back to her team.

On the other Dropship, Ebon Samuel, looked at the rest of team ETON as the Bullheads started to settle into the area.

"Well, looks like that report was wrong…."

Ebon stated as he looked through the scope of _Titan_ , his weapon as the dropships set down, they were deployed to help put down an insurrection being perturbated by the White Fang and a growing group called the Winds of Oblivion, an act which the Local Militia, Police and Army hadn't been able to do plus the growing conflict had grown in local Grimm into the area once again.

"Who's in charge of this camp? We were sent by Shade Academy to help? That ring a bell or anything?"

Ebon asked as he, the rest of team ETON and team BRNZ walked off the bullheads and into a military camp that had been set up in the hills.

They were cut off by a group of soldiers from the White Fang, the camp had been taken over by the terrorist group.

Ebon fired his Battle Rifle at the group, killing 2 of them as the rest of team ETON spread out.

Ebon transformed his weapon into a claymore like sword as he charged the 20 or so soldiers, 2 of them dropped to the ground, dead from shots from May as she swung into the trees to get a better shot at the group.

"Well, at least we know why the Militia didn't contact us!"

Ebon yelled as 5 more Bullheads showed up and dropped off 25 more White Fang soldiers before strafing the group.

"Teal, move up, someone take out those Bullheads! Damn it, I didn't think there was this many insurgents here!"

Ebon ordered as he cursed and slashed one of the soldiers before summoning a shield of darkness to block the bullets as he transformed _Titan_ back into its gun form before firing at the White Fang soldiers.

They heard howls and cursed, they'd be dealing Grimm soon and if their luck got any worse, they'd be dealing with the Winds of Destruction as well.

Ebon heard one of the Bullheads crash into the ground, its cockpit was shattered, he looked up to see purple colored bullets zipping through the air, he knew it to be May's work as only May was the one with the sniper and the only ranged fighter of the team.

He turned and shot a Beowolf that rounded the corner on him, a pack of Beowolves had joined the fight, that distracted the White Fang as the soldiers shifted their attention to them.

Teal fired her weapon _Tidal Wave_ at another Bullhead, damaging its engine and causing it to crash into the ground, crushing 5 of the White Fang soldiers as it did so.

They looked up at the sounds of noise, 2 police Airships had shown up and fired at the Bullheads, downing 1 and allowing May and Teal to take out the other 2 as the White Fang retreated.

"This is the Mistral Police, lay down your weapons and surrender or we will be forced to use more lethal force!"

One of the Airship Captains stated as ETON and May fired at the retreating White Fang soldiers, the rest of the Grimm started to attack them as Ebon slashed through a Beowolf as Teal cut through 2 more Beowolves and May downed 3 Grimm with headshots before the Police Airships gunned down the rest of the Grimm as they started to land

"Regroup, the camp is secure… Damn it, I didn't expect the Grimm to show up… I think this camp was raided lately… Not just recently."

Ebon stated as the two teams started to regroup, the Police gunships landed as Teal, May, Ebon reloaded their weapons.

The other two members of team _ETON_ , Onyx and Napier, who had ranged weapons but preferred hand to hand like the rest of team _BRNZ_ , just wiped off their weapons.

"Seems that 'little insurrection' problem of yours isn't as little as you said… I don't know how many factions want control of Mistral… But something big is going on."

Ebon said, resting his rifle on his shoulder as he walked over to the group of Police Officers, there was the bodies of both Army soldiers and Insurrection soldiers from the WOB as the police officer nodded.

"There are far more enemy soldiers then we can handle alone, sir… We were dispatched to pick you up and take you to the main militia camp… As you can see, this Army camp wasn't so fortune…"

The police Sergeant stated, motioning to the base as Ebon nodded, Huntsmen even if they were in training, outranked Police, Militia and most soldiers.

"Just show us the way and let us sort them out."

Ebon stated as they were led to the airships which would take them to the base.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! I decided to change things up, this story takes place 3 years before Season 3 starts and is going to explain somethings, like May covering her eye. As for When this story will be updated? I'm going to update this story on Mondays or Wednesdays! Until then, infrequent updates. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Checking in

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Ghosts of Mistral. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I Don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Mistrial, Army camp 3 years before start of RWBY main series.)**

The Bullhead pulled into the Army camp and landed on the landing pad, both teams jumped off the dropships and marched into the camp.

"This is going to be a long war…. What do we know, Colonel?"

Ebon heard General Ethos ask one of his officers, both teams stopped in front of his command tent as he spoke up.

"Or perhaps, you could ask the Hunters you sent for before to help you? Ebon of team ETON and team BRNZ reporting for duty…. We've…. Run into the locals around here."

Ebon muttered, the General and the squads of soldiers behind him turned to face the 8.

"Yes, they are very aggressive…. There's a few more forces then just them working against us…. We and the militia are spread thin at the moment."

The General muttered, Ebon and the others walked to a table to look at the maps of the enemy forces at the moment.

"Their entrenched into the cliffs? If they are, they can flank you from where they are and they have cover unless you attack by air…. If the police and militia reports are anything to go off… Then you're in for much more than of a fight then of of us thought…"

Ebon muttered, the General and one of his officers walked over to the table.

Ebon, May and the others looked at the places on the map he pointed to.

"These are base camps and outposts that the enemy has seized… We've also been seeing Red Wolf symbols on equipment in other areas around here…. Might a new group."

The General muttered, Ebon crossed his arms and turn back to the rest of his team.

"Teal, take a militia squad and check out that camp… We need to know what we are dealing with at the moment…. There could be something we are missing…"

Ebon muttered, he rubbed his head in annoyance, he knew they would be dealing with many enemies, it bugged him that they knew nothing at the moment, they would lose quickly if they lost ground and didn't even know anything about their enemies.

He turned to May who cracked her neck and racked a round into the chamber.

"I'll start hunting down their convoys and lieutenants…. This is going to be a long day…"

May muttered, she wanted to face off with the insurgents and do some damage to them, anything to face them and get them an edge…

"Ok…. I guess I'll go and check out one of those bases… General, I'd reorganize your defenses…. If those insurgents were able to ambush us, then its clear the entire Region isn't secure…."

Ebon muttered, he walked towards a Bullhead, 3 squads of Mistral soldiers joined him, he climbed onto a Bullhead as his soldiers climbed into the dropships.

May watched the trio of Bullheads lift off into the air, she turned and walked into the woods, she could have asked for a squad of Mistral snipers to join her…. But that would be boring for her, and she enjoyed the challenge.

 **(Bullhead 77, 5 Minutes from Captured Army base 20.)**

Ebon looked at devastated forests and damaged roads and frowned, he wasn't a soldier, he knew that and he knew the soldiers behind him weren't his.

That didn't mean he didn't care for them, he turned to them to speak.

"I know many of you don't trust me…. You don't have to… But know I'll fight just as hard and protect you as much…. So please just…. Relax and prepare for landing."

Ebon muttered to the rest of his soldiers, he prepared for the landing.

"We will be landing in 2 minutes, sir…"

The pilot muttered, Ebon nodded and waited on the door as the ship started to landed.

"Sweep the camp, we don't know what we will be dealing with… We have to deal with anything and plus we have to be ready for anything."

Ebon muttered, the Bullhead landed and disgorged its load of soldiers, the other 2 Bullheads dropped off their squads as well.

"GO, GO, GO!"

One of the sergeants in the squads yelled, Ebon drew his weapon from his back and followed the squads of soldiers into the remains of the camp.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done. Yes, this chapter is shorter, I am sorry but because due to my charger being broken, I can't really use it at the moment and hence have to write new chapters shorter for the moment. Next chapter will be next, next Wednesday and will show the battle of the valley in the base. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
